Twilight my way
by I don't do cute
Summary: What would Twilight be like if Bella had a sister? What if she was a witch? Meet Danielle Taylor Swan, AKA Danni! This my first story plz no flames. T cuz I'm paranoid. Haitus
1. Coming home

What would twilight be like if Bella had a little sister? What if her sister was a witch? Meet Danielle Taylor Swan also known as Danni.

**Disclaimer: Would I really be writing on FanFiction if I owned Twilight?**

I got off the plane with my sister Bella and started to look for Charlie. We had just flown in from Phoenix to stay with him for a little while. We would both be starting Forks High. Me as a freshman and Bella as a juinor. It's the middle of March, also the middle of the semester. Joy.

"There he is." Bella told me as she dragged me along. I saw him, oh great he's wearing his police uniform probably meaning he brought the cruiser.

"Hey girls" Charlie said as he gave us an awkward one armed hug, "Glad to see ya out here."

He led us towards the baggage claim. We got our bags, I was right he brought the stupid cruiser. We drove home. It was quiet.

"Your hair's longer." Charlie told Bella. I held back a snort.

"Oh, I cut it since the last time I saw you." Bella replied. Real smooth, Bella, real smooth.

"Oh" cue awkward silence "Guess it grew out again." Charlie said as we pulled into the driveway. This place hasn't changed at all. I was tempted to wiggle my nose and fix it up. But Bella gave me a look that said "Do it and die". We went inside and up to what would be me and Bella's room.

"The sales lady picked out the bed stuff but you like purple right?" Charlie asked. Bella answered for me. Like always.

"Yeah purple's cool. Thanks."

Charlie grunted and left. One of the best things about Charlie, he doesn't hover. Bella sat down on her bed.

"Well" I started "This is nice. Sorta, kinda. Maybe with a little color here." I wiggled my nose and the walls turn neon green. "And some pizzazz over there." Bright pink carpet appeared on the floor scaring Bella. She glared at me.

"Don't you think Charlie will be suspicious if the room looks totally different than the last time he saw it?" Crap she has a point. With a groan I fixed it with a simple nose wiggle.

I heard a rumble from outside. "It wasn't me I swear." I told Bella when she looked at me. We looked out the window and saw a red 50's Chevrolet. "Cool." I grinned. I ran out with Bella on my tail.

Did I forget something? Oh yeah. I have blond hair, 5'1, blue eyes that twinkle, and pale,** (AN me :D)** paler than Bella. Oh and 14. Bella has brown hair, brown eyes, and 5'4, pale. Now back to my story,

I saw Charlie's old friend Billy Black and his son Jacob.

"Bella, Danni you remember Billy Black." Charlie told leaning against the truck. "Yeah you're looking good." Bella said shaking his hand. "Well I'm still dancing. I'm glad you're finally here. Charlie hasn't stopped talked about it since he heard you were coming." He grinned.

Charlie rolled his eyes and said "Alright keep exaggerating and I'm gonna roll you in the mud."

"Not before I ram you in the ankle." Did I forget that Billy is in a wheelchair?

"Hi. I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little." Jacob said.

"Yeah, no I remember." Bella told him.

"Are they always like this?" I asked Jacob.

"It gets worse with old age." he replied.

"Ewg." was my answer.

"So what do you think?" Charlie asked.

"Bout what?" Bella asked.

"Your homecoming present." Charlie replied.

"This?" she asked pointing to the truck.

"Yep just bought it off Billy here."

"This....is perfect. Thanks." Bella said as she climbed into the cab. I climbed into the bed of the truck. Jacob got in on the other side.

"You gotta double pump the clutch when you shift." Jake told Bella.

"A'iaght. Hey do you need a ride to school or something?" she asked.

"Uh no I go to school on the reservation." Jacob replied.

"Oh it would've been nice to know one person." Bella said.

"I take offense to that." I complained to Bella.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First Day of School. Joy. I felt Bella poking me. I got out of bed with a groan. I stood up and stretched. I wiggled my nose and my clothes were on.

"Lazy." Bella told me. I just grinned.

"You're just jealous cuz you can't do any magic." I said as I walked out after her. I slid down the banister. Bella walked down, tripping on the last step. Therefore falling on me.

"You alright out there?" Charlie asked from, the kitchen.

"Yah, Danni broke my fall." Bella called out.

"Get off blubber butt." I said as I pushed Bella off. I got up, dusted myself off and walked into the kitchen. With the little dignity I had.

"Hi Daddy." I said my southern accent coming out thicker than wanted. Charlie smiled at me then looked down.

Did I forget to mention that I am adopted? Yah. Renee and Charlie adopted me when I was 4. They were divorced when they adopted me. Still are. I was from Tennessee. My accent never really went away. Nor my sayings. Back to my story.

Bella came in just then. "Hey Ch-Dad." Bella wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. I opened the cabinet and saw what I wanted......on the very top shelf. Great. I can't use magic like I would in Phoenix. So I just climbed up on to the counter.

"Hey Bells." Charlie answered not even looking up from his paper. He didn't even notice that I was on the counter. But Bella sure did.

"Danni!" Bella exclaimed, almost making me fall. Charlie looked up and saw me trying to get the Rice Krispies down.

"May I ask why are you on the counter?" Charlie asked.

"I'm to short to get them from the floor." I said not even looking away from my target. I grabbed the box with a loud "AHA". I jumped down with a thump.

I stuck my tounge out at the box. Charlie chuckled, Bella shook her head but I saw a smile on her face. I poured my cereal into a bowl humming as I did so. I finished quickly. Charlie had a weird look on his face. "What? Do I have a booger?" I asked wiping my nose on the back of my sleeve.

"No. I've never seen a girl like you eat like that." He quickly reassured me. At that I laughed. I was not a normal girl. Besides being a witch I had a incredibly high metoblasism.

"I get that alot." I chuckled. Thats a funny word. Chuckles. Chuckles the silly piggy. I snorted at my reference to Dave the Barbarian.

"Come on Danni we gotta go if we're gonna go to school." Bella said grabbing my arm. I groaned. Not looking foward to school. At all.

"Have fun." was Charlies response. How can you have fun at school? Oh. I grinned getting a look from Bells that said "I fear for your sanity". We got in the truck and drove off.

I started to think of what to do. I know make it like a musical. I wiggled my nose and poof, a real life high school musical!

**This is my first fanfiction. plz no flames or i flame u. review :D**


	2. Lunch at School

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews! My muse is back here is the second chappie! **

I climbed out of the rusty hunk of metal and looked at the boring school. First thing I saw was a couple getting all lovey dovey with each other.

I smiled as I heard the music. Bouncing towards the office I heard a croaky voice start to sing Your Man by Josh Turner.

He ended looking quite confused.

I let out a snicker as my sister grabbed me and hauled me towards to front office.

"You break it you buy it." I warned.

"You said you weren't going to do magic on unsuspecting mortals." She hissed.

"I lied." She let out groan and got our papers.

I had lunch with her and that was it.

Lunchtime rolled around and I bumbled into the line. As I got a cheeseburger and what was supposed be fries, I looked for my sister. I found her with a blonde haired dude and an unhappy brunette.

I made my towards her table with all intent on embarrassing her friends. Life is good.

"Hola chica." I greeted. "Hey." Bella murmured.

"My name is Danni and I am Bella's sister." I introduced myself as I sat down. Uninvited.

"Uh …. I'm Mike." Blonde dude grinned.

"So Bella, how are you two sisters? You don't look anything alike." The nosy brunette chirped.

"I'm adopted." I mumbled around my cheeseburger.

"Yeah, and I believe that Mom taught you some manners." Bella said wiping my face with a napkin. I pushed her arm away from me.

"Who are they?" Bella asked the nosy person. Said person looked at where Bella was looking.

"Those are the Cullen's. The big burly one is Emmet. He's with the tall blond Rosalie Hale. Her twin Jasper is with Alice Cullen." I think Jessica was her name supplied.

"And get this, they all live together." She said like it was the most scandalous thing ever. Bleh.

"What about him?" Bella asked glancing at the bronzed haired dude.

"Oh, that's Edward. He doesn't date." Somebody got rejected. Everybody was looking at me. Oops must've said it out loud.

"Awkward. I'm gonna introduce myself to them." I said walking away.

I walked toward their table with my head held high. The look at me like "Go away".

Of course me being me ignored the look. I stood next to the penny haired dude and pixie.

"Hi, I'm Danni Swan. The chief's adopted daughter. I came over here because I needed something to do." I declared.

The big burly guy busted out laughing. "You're funny kid. Now go back to your little freshmen and you all giggle that you met the Cullen kids." He said after calming down.

"Fine, I don't need to hang out with you anyhow." I sniffed turning on my heel.

I walked determinedly to my sisters table, and then I tripped. Full on face plant.

"I meant to do that!" I cried to the laughing cafeteria.


End file.
